Tearless Sobs
by MikkiCullenJazzy Allie
Summary: For an Edward/New Moon contest. Kind-of suckish, but hey, I'm a poem person. r&r please.The first line got messed up some how, so please just ignore it. Will Bella take Edward back after he left? You'll just have to read and find out. I do not own twiligh
1. Chapter 1

I pull my legs closer to my chest, trying to forget

I pull my legs closer to my chest, trying to forget. But the truth was that I didn't

want to forget. I didn't want to forget how every time _she_ smiled it sent my dead

heart beating. I didn't want to forget how warm her skin felt under my touch. I

didn't want to forget how much I had loved her.

Saying that I loved Bella was like saying an ocean was a puddle. There weren't

words that could describe how I longed for her; longed to go back and kiss her

again.

_NO,_ I told myself, _you can't ever do that._

I kept seeing the look on her face when I had lied, when I had said I didn't want

her. How could she believe me? How many times have I told her that I loved

her?

I knew I was being pathetic, yet I couldn't help it. Bella was my life. It felt like I

had left myself with her. I hadn't hunted in weeks and I was exhausted. I hadn't

left my room since we arrived in Denali.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. My dead heart burst open with a pang

of sadness and I broke down in tearless sobs. I wanted to die. I couldn't live

without her. I heard Alice break down my door and rush to my side. She put her

arm on my shoulder and muttered "We have to go back."

If I could have I would have refused, but all I could do was nod and know that

soon I would be with my Bella again.


	2. Chapter 2

I was speeding down the interstate at an illegal speed of 170mi per hour

I was speeding down the interstate at an illegal speed of 170mi per hour. I had requested to ride alone, so my family was riding in their cars behind me. It seemed that we had been driving for hours when we reached the small town of Forks. It was there that her scent hit me. She was close.

I followed her scent and took a right. It was midnight, what was she doing out of her home? I ditched my car and started running full speed after her. Her scent led me into the woods. In mere seconds I broke out of them.

It was then that I realized this place was familiar. It was our meadow. My dead heart gave a leap of joy; Bella had not forgotten me. This was supposed to be a bad thing but I rejoiced over it anyways. I was near my Bella again, a dead weight lifted off my shoulders.

I glanced around. I almost let out a long cry of happiness when I spotted her lying in the long grass. I was at her side in a minute, looking down on her perfect sleeping face. It was then that the screaming started. She thrashed about in her sleep, calling out things like "Don't leave me Edward" and "Where are you Edward", but most frequently "You promised". If I could have cried I would have. I had inflected so much pain to the girl I loved more than anything. I was a monster, even down inside of me.

After a long time of listening to these harsh, yet true, words, I couldn't help cry out "I'm here, Bella. Can't you see me?"

Her eyes snapped open and I instantly regretted my actions. Confusion and hurt spread across her face. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They looked very warm. Emotions similar to the ones that decorated her features were hidden in them, yet the deepest was love. Bella still loved me. But would she take me back?


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not real

"You're not real." She stuttered. Her voice broke on the last word, a silver tear glistening down her cheek.

"Yes I am, Bella. I'm here, I'm real." I tried to convince her of what was true. Why did she think I was unreal? I expected and prepared for many things before I came looking for her, things she might say and feel, but this was not one of them.

"I came back for you Bella, if you will have me," I explained, "I can't live without you, but if you don't want me I'll go."

"I still love you, but you're not here. I'm dreaming, or hallucinating. Either way you're _not_ real."

I was in pain at these words. My dead heart skipped when she had told me she still loved me, but she thought I was a hallucination.

**Sorry about the short Chapter. I've got a lot of soccer today-Go Lakota United- and all week in school we were preparing for the OAT tests. They're next week so I probably won't have time to update. ltr yal- Mikki******


End file.
